Low electrical power consumption while maintaining a broad frequency bandwidth is required of light receiving circuits. If a light receiving circuit is a Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) integrated circuit, these requirements can be satisfied.
Light receiving circuits frequently amplify the photoelectric current of a photodiode using a transimpedance amplifier. In other words, a light receiving device is a photodiode or a phototransistor or the like, and the amplifier is a transimpedance amplifier that is capable of amplifying photoelectric current.
Bipolar transistors and MOS transistors and so on can be used in transimpedance amplifiers. If a MOS transistor is used, it is easier to have low voltage and low current operation.
However, when the power supply voltage of electronic equipment is low voltage, for example, not more than 3 V, there is the problem that if the MOS transistor of the output stage is drain grounded, the output voltage range narrows.